Night Fantasy
by Beauty HaNemo
Summary: "Shitt murahan sekali aku. Merengek minta berdansa dengan namja ini" / "kau anak kecil sekali, siapa namamu?" / "Dong-donghae sunbae"/ "Dongdong? Ahahahaha" / "Namaku Lee Donghae. hash" EunHae / HyukHae Fanfiction - YAOI - Oneshoot - Hae is Real Uke - RnR - Bottom Hae


**Title : Night Fantasy**

**Author : HanYongIn / HanY**

**Cast : Lee Hyukjae – Lee Donghae (EunHae)**

**Genre : YAOI, Romance, Drama, Fantasy**

**Rate : T **

Summary : "Awalnya adalah sebuah hukuman tapi akhirnya akupun masuk didalam pesonamu Lee Donghae"

Disclaimer : Lee Donghae is Mine tapi kali ini aku mengikhlaskannya untuk Lee Hyukjae.

Warning : Yaoi, Don't Like Don't Read, It's My OTP don't bash, Hae is Uke.

.

.

.

**::NIGHT FANTASY::**

**.**

**.**

Cukup terik siang kali ini karena memang matahari cukup bersemangat memberikan pancaran sinarnya. Ditambah sebuah pengumuman yang memaksa seluruh siswa di Myungji Senior high School untuk berkumpul dihalaman tengah. Itu sungguh membuat malas semua siswa, tidak terkecuali Lee Donghae.

"Oh Tuhan. Kenapa masih saja kita diperlakukan seperti ini?"

"kau kenapa Hae" tanya Kyuhyun teman Donghae yang baru dikenalnya selama menjadi siswa disekolah barunya

"Aku benci, tidak puas apa membully kita selama tiga hari dan hari ini kita perlakukan seperti ini lagi"

"Diperlakukan yang bagaimana Lee Donghae"

"Ya seperti ini dikumpulkan dibawah sinar matahari. Dan ini cukup membuatku merasa kepanasan" Keluh Donghae sambil mengelap keringatnya yang terus mengucur deras.

"Oh jadi begitu" tanya sesosok namja yang berukuran jauh lebih tinggi yang secara perlahan menjadi dekat dengannya. Donghae perlahan sadar jika yang menanyakan pertanyaan terakhir tadi bukanlah Kyuhyun lagi.

"Sunbaenim. Aku hanya.."

"Sudah perhatikan saem yang sedang member pengumuman didepan. Atau aku akan memberimu hukuman"

"Ba-baik Sunbae" Donghae tertunduk. Rasanya seperti mau diterkam singa. Tadi adalah Siwon, dia adalah Sunbaenim yang selama tiga hari ini menjadi pendamping masa orientasi disekolah baru Donghae.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh pelan melihat Donghae teman barunya itu kena omelan oleh Siwon.

.

.

.

"_**Seluruh siswa yang saat ini melaksanakan orientasi wajib datang ke acara malam hari nanti dengan pakaian yang biasa dipakai saat pesta berlangsung. Dan berpenampilan semenarik mungkin. Tidak ads yang boleh membantah"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tidak ada yang boleh menolak apa yang menjadi perintah saemnim. Dan seketika semua perintah itu wajib dilakukan sebagai seorang siswa baru disekolah tersebut.

.

.

.

.

**::NIGHT FANTASY::**

.

"Apakah aku sudah menarik"

Donghae terus berpose didepan kaca dan berkali-kali mengganti pakaiannya untuk mendapatkan penampilannya yang paling menarik.

"bagaimana dengan celana jin dan kemeja putih ini"

Kembali Donghae menampakkan dirinya di kaca.

"Ah aku seperti weiters saja. Nanti para Sunbaenim menyuruhku mengantarkan makanan dan minuman kalau seperti ini"

Donghae mengganti penampilannya kembali

"bagaimana dengan jins dan hodie orange ini"

Kembali melihat penampilannya dibalik kaca.

"Ah tidak juga. Dikira kau pemadam kebakaran Donghae"

Donghae yang super duper ribet akhirnya menggeledah seisi almarinya. Dia berharap menemukan pakaian yang sekiranya cocok dibadannya yang saat ini sudah hampir dempal tapi tetap seksi.

.

.

"Nahhh ini diaa… pakaian yang cocok di tubuh idealku" Hey Donghae, tubuh ideal kau bilang. Tinggikan tubuhmu baru bilang ideal. Plak! Abaikan

"Kemeja kotak biru ini favoritku. Simple tapi aku tampak menarik"

Donghae menanggalkan satu alisnya didepan kaca. Ia tampak bangga dengan wajahnya yang sangat manis.

Dia mengambil jas casual miliknya sebagai pelengkap penampilannya mala mini.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana chagi. Hmm"

"Ahh eomma. Donghae mau pergi ke sekolah. Semua siswa yang menjadi murid baru wajib datang. Kalau tidak ya para sunbaenim yang sok itu pasti akan member hukuman"

Donghae memeluk Teuki eommanya sebelum ia berangkat. Seperti inilah Donghae, terbiasa bermanja dengan eommanya. Jadi tidak heran jika perlakuan sunbae ketika masa orientasi dinilainya sangat kasar.

"Hmm eomma. Maafkan Donghae tidak bisa menemani eomma mala mini"

"Tidak apa-apa sayang. Lagipula malam nanti appa akan pulang. Appa sudah bilang ke eomma kalau akan pulang hari ini"

"Jinja eomma? Berarti eomma bisaa… sama Kanginim appa"

"Bisa apa chagi hmm" Teuk eomma memegang lembut pipi putranya.

"Donghae ingin adik eomma. Jadi mungkin saja saat Kanginim appa pulang terus kalian membuatkan Donghae adik" rengek Donghae lucu dan membuat Teuki eomma mengeluarkan tawa membahananya.

"Hahahaha Donghae ya. Kau sungguh lucu. Eomma sudah tidak bisa lagi memberikan Donghae adik. Lagipula Donghae sudah kelas satu senior high school. Eomma dan appa hanya akan konsentrasi untuk Donghae"

"Yak eomma hiks" Ya Tuhan Donghae kau ini sudah dewasa tapi sikapmu masih seperti balita saja.

"Sudahlah baby. cepat berangkat, jika kau terlambat pasti sunbaemu akan member hukuman. Dan eomma tidak mau anak eomma yang manis ini kena hukuman"

"Ya eomma araseo"

"kau mau diantarkan eomma atau.."

"Aniya. Biar Kim ahjussi yang mengantarkan Donghae eomma. See you" begitulah Donghae memanggil supir pribadi kesayangannya 'Kim ahjussi'

**-Chuuuuuuuu-**

Bibir mungil nan merah itu menautkan ciuman yang biasa ia berikan untuk Teukie eomma ketika Donghae akan meninggalkan rumah.

.

.

.

**::NIGHT FANTASY::**

.

.

.

Aula sekolah kini sudah berhasil disulap menjadi sebuah ruangan dengan nuansa pesta. Indah memang apalagi warna-warni berbaur menjadi satu ditambah dentuman music Dj yang semakin meramaikan acara ini.

"Yey welcome guys. Selamat datang dipesta puncak penerimaan siswa baru. Ku harap kalian benar-benar akan menikmati mala mini. Dan selamat bergabung disekolah kami"

Pembawa acara menyapa semua siswa yang telah hadir.

Semua siswa terlihat Nampak berpenampilan sangat menarik disitu.

"Terimakasih Kim Ahjussi. Ahjussi bisa pulang dahulu karena mungkin acara akan berlangsung hingga larut"

"baiklah"

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu masuk

"Kau terlambat Hobae.."

Suara itu membuatnya membatalkan langkah yang hampir berhasil masuk ruangan dan bergabung dengan siswa yang lain.

"Ta-tapi sunbae bukankan acaranya baru mulai?" tanya Donghae keteteran.

"Iya dank au baru datang dan itu namanya terlambat. Dan jika ada yang terlambat harus mendapat hukuman"

"Ya Siwon sunbaenim. Maafkan aku"

Tidak ada gunanya Donghae meminta maaf karena dimata seorang senior, senior itu selalu benar walaupun salah.

"Ya baiklah sunbae"

.

.

.

"annyeong haseyo"

"apakah kamu yang bernama Lee Hyukjae?"

"a-aku mendapat hukuman untuk mengajakmu berdansa disana. Tapi jangan berfikir apa-apa dulu"

Hyukjae kini menatap seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya.

"Bilang kepada orang yang memberimu hukuman bahwa aku tidak suka berdansa"

"ya sunbae Hyukjae. Aku disuruh sunbae Siwon dan aku tidak berani menolaknya. Ku mohon"

Donghae terus meminta agar senior yang bernama Hyukjae itu mengabulkan permintaannya.

"Shitt murahan sekali aku. Merengek minta berdansa dengan namja ini" batin Donghae kesal.

"kau anak kecil sekali, siapa namamu?" dan Hyukjaepun kembali bertanya.

"Dong-donghae sunbae" jawab Donghae terbata

"Dongdong? Ahahahaha" tawa itu mencekik leher Donghae. Ah Donghae semakin kesal dibuatnya.

"Lee Donghae sunbae. Namaku Lee Donghae" ucap Donghae yang menjadi lebih kesal dari sebelumnya. Seniornya ini memang terlihat tampan tapi dia sangat menyebalkan.

"Haha baiklah baiklah Dongdonghae. Bilang kepada Siwon bahwa aku tidak ingin berdansa dengan orang yang baru ku kenal. Sangat bukan inginku"

.

.

.

"Apaaaaa sunbae? Aku haarus melayani semua yang di inginkan semua siswa disini? Sendirian?"

Matanya membulat ketika Siwon sunbae menyuruhnya melayani semua pesanan semua siswa diacara itu.

"Iya itu sebagai hukuman kau terlambat dan kau tidak bisa mengajak Hyukjae sunbae untuk berdansa denganmu" ucap Siwon sambil melipat kedua tangannya diatas perut sixpacknya.

"ini sangat tidak lucu. Aku.. aku tidak mungkin melakukannya. Aku bukan weiters yang harus melayani pelanggan ketika ia meminta makanan. Aku disini untuk menjadi siswa untuk belajar bukan menjadi weiters" Donghae menyangkal perintah Siwon dan itu cukup membuat Sunbaenya yang amat kejam itu marah terhadapnya.

"kau menolak perintahku dank au menyangkal perkataanku. Dasar Hobae pabo" Siwon menemui puncak amarahnya.

**-Greeeeeppppppppp-**

Mata Donghae terpejam melihat Siwon sunbaenya yang sudah mengepalkan tangan dan bersiap memberikannya pukulan. Tapi yang dia rasakan bukan sakit melainkan bau harum tubuh yang saat ini mendekapnya.

"Aku akan mengajaknya berdansa"

"Bagus" ucap Siwon

"Semuanya perhatikan disini. Hyukjae sunbaenim akan berdansa dengan siswa baru ini. Lihat mereka sedang berpelukan. Sangat cocok bukan" teriak Siwon di antara banyak siswa yang datang.

"Hyukjae sunbae kau…."

Hyukjae memegang tangan Donghae dan meletakkannya dikedua bahu bidangnya dan kemudian melingkarkan tangannya sendiri di pinggang Donghae.

Ahh sangat romantic. Musik pun berganti dari music Dj menjadi music slow yang memang cocok digunakan untuk seorang pasangan yang menginginkan keromantisan.

"Hyukjae sunbae.." Donghae menunduk tidak berani menatap mata orang yang saat ini berdansa dengannya.

"Diamlah dan nikmati saja. Kau tidak inginkan mendapatkan hukuman itu"

"baik Sunbae"

Kini keduanya seperti sangat menikmati. Begitu pula dengan Donghae awalnya sebuah hukuman tapi akhirnya sebuah kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

**::NIGHT FANTASY::**

.

.

.

"Terimakasih sunbae. Kau telah menyelamatkanku dari hukuman tadi. Tapi aku juga minta maaf"

"Minta maaf untuk apa"

"Karena akulah tadi sunbae malu melakukan hal konyol yaitu berdansa dengan anak baru sepertiku"

"Ah tidak DondongLee. Aku menyukainya"

Mata Donghae berbinar. Apa maksut dari 'aku menyukainya' yang dikatakan seniornya itu.

Hyukjae menoleh melihat wajah yang saat ini sudah memerah karena benar-benar malu dibuatnya.

Sementara Donghae memalingkan wajahnya menatap jalanan malam.

"Kau tersenyum Donghae ehh Dongdonghae" tanya Hyukjae sambil sesekali menatap kea rah Donghae ditengah kesibukannya mengemudi sambil memperhatikan jalanan didepannya.

"hehe. Jangan memanggilku Dongdong sunbae. Namaku Donghae"

"tapi aku menyukai nama Dongdonghae. Anggap saja itu panggilan sayangku untukmu"

**Deggggggggg**

Hati Donghae berdebar kencang dan memburu ketika Hyukjae seniornya mengatakan itu. Pipinya semakin merona merah. Hyukjae yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum melihat Hobaenya yang salah tingkah akibat ucapannya.

"Kau hanya diam saja Dongdonghae. Apakah tidak boleh aku memanggil seperti itu"

"Eeee…. Tentu boleh sunbae"

"jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan sunbae. Itu kurang akrab kelihatannya"

"lalu?" tanya Donghae sambil memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

"Terserah yang penting bukan sunbae"

"Eunhyuki. Bolehkah aku memanggil dengan EunHyukie"

"Eunhyukie panggilan yang bagus. Apakah itu akan menjadi panggilan sayangmu untukku Dondonghae? Umm"

Donghae hanya membalas senyuman diantara pipinya yang semakin memerah karena merasakan canggung yang luar biasa. Sementara jika dilihat mereka seperti sudah dekat padahal baru saja bertemu karena ulah Siwon yang member hukuman Donghae. Ya sebut saja pandangan pertama dengan hukuman dansa itu membuat nama Eunhyukie dan Dongdonghae itu muncul.

.

.

.

.

**::NIGHT FANTASY::**

.

"Aku berhenti disini Eunhyukie. Ini rumahku" Donghae meminta Hyukjae untuk menghentikan laju mobilnya.

"Oh ini rumahmu Hae. Baiklah lain kali aku akan sering berman=in kesini. Bolehkan?" tanya Hyukjae

"Tentu sunbae. Ehh Eunhyukie. Yasudah aku turun dan masuk ini sudah malam"

"Sebentar Donghae"

Tangan Donghae tertahan oleh genggaman Hyukjae

**Cuppppppppppppppp**

Pipi chubby itu kembali memerah ketika Hyukjae menyentuhnya dengan bibirnya.

"Good night Dongdong" bisik Hyukjae.

"E… ee… i-iya good night too Eunhyukie" donghae tidak ingin terus tergagap dihadapan Hyukjae dan kemudian membuka pintu mobil dan menutupnya kembali.

Tangan itu melambai kepada seseorang yang saat ini berada dibalik kaca mobil yaitu Lee Hyukjae yang kemudian melajukan roda mobilnya.

"Ya Tuhan ciuman itu. Apa maksutnya"

Donghae terus memegang bagian pipinya yang terkena bibir Hyukjae.

Wajahnya terlihat bahagia karena memang terukir senyum di bibirnya.

Donghae membuka gerbang dan kemudian masuk ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

**::NIGHT FANTASY::**

.

.

"Eomma appa.. Donghae pulang"

"Kau baru pulang? Tengah malam seperti ini?"

"Appa…."

"Sudahlah Kanginim dia baru pulang. Jangan memarahinya"

"Maafkan aku appa. Acara baru selesai" Donghae menunduk ketika tatapan sinis Kangin appanya mengarah kepadanya.

"hahaha.. gwenchana sayang. Appa hanya bercanda" Kangin terkekeh melihat Donghae putranya yang merasa takut.

"Aish appa. Hug. Bogosipo"

Donghae kemudian memeluk erat appanya yang memang baru pulang dari luar kota selama satu bulan lebih.

"Appa juga merindukanmu sayang"

"hey kenapa anak eomma kelihatannya bahagia? Ceritakan kepada eomma"

Teuki eomma mencoba menanyakan apa yang membuat wajah Donghae sangat sumringah ditengah mala mini.

"Ah tidak apa-apa eomma"

"Hey jangan membohongi eomma. Kau bilang tadi bahwa kau sangat membenci masa orientasi ini kan. Tapi wajahmu sangat bahagia chagi. Ada apa? ceritakan sama eomma dan appa"

Mendapat pertanyaan itu Donghae hanya menatap kea rah Teukie eomma dan Kanginim Appa.

"A-aku… aku ingin kalian memanggilku dengan sebutan DOngdong"

Kemudian Donghae berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Hey memangnya kenapa sayang" Eomma teuki setengah berteriak.

"Aku menyukainya"

Melihat dan mendengar itu Teukie eomma dan Kanginim appa hanya beradu senyum Mereka menyadari bahwa sesuatu sedang terjadi dengan anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Mungkin Donghae sedang jatuh cinta" Tutur Kanginim appa sambil menyunggingkan smirknya dan menggandeng Teukie eomma menuju kamar tidur mereka.

.

.

END

RnR Please

EunHae is Real. KangTeuk juga. Kekeke

Hae is Real Uke.


End file.
